


Chocolate

by fightthegiants



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Breathplay, Dominance, Drinking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miami, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Yacht, shot gunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off on a yacht in Miami. Louis brings his 'special gay weed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless OT9 fic. Not the greatest thing I've ever written but came about from some tinhatting over iMessage with @ElliotsHooligan. Not well executed but you get the idea. The boys just want to kiss each other.  
> I don't know, own or profit. Don't sue my ass, kthanx.
> 
> The title is obviously from The 1975's 'Chocolate' because that songs about getting high.  
> (And I was really clutching at straws for a title because I should be asleep.)

"This thing absolutely ridiculous lads!" Ashton giggled as he stepped up onto the multi-million dollar yacht they'd hired for the next few days.

"You think that's ridiculous, you should see the amount of green Louis' brought with him." Liam laughed, clapping Ashton on the back as they entered the top deck together.

"What?" Ashton's eyes were slightly wide.

There was the rustling of plastic from behind him and then there was a bag of joints being waved in front of his face.

"Just a little something to loosen everyone up." Louis smiled, brushing past Ashton.

"Louis, I knew there was a reason you were my favourite." Michael smiled, hooking an arm around Louis' shoulders.

"Heeeyyyy." came a gravelly voice from the gang way. Harry was pouting as he made his way up to join them.

"Take all the steps back, Styles, you heard the kid." Louis winked.

"You will take that back Clifford or there'll be trouble." Harry scowled.

"Oh yeah? Sounds promising." Michael flirted, smiling and moving in even closer to Louis' side.

"He's gonna be acting up like that all day, he's feeling deprived." Zayn drawled, nodding in Michael's direction as he stepped up to the top deck, sounding like he'd already partaken in one of Louis' magic cigarettes. Luke was on his tail carrying two boxes of beers while Calum was bringing up the rear with more beers. Niall walked behind him, a gentle hand on the small of his back.

"I hope there's plenty of beers, I'm not touching that stuff that Louis buys. It makes you all weird." Niall sniffed as he took one of the beers out of the case that Calum was holding.

"Spoil sport." Louis pouted.

 

The sun hung high in the sky making the perfect clear waters sparkle in shades of sapphire and jade. The reflections of the water sent white ripples over Ashton's tanned torso as he stretched himself out across one of the benchs on the sun deck. He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and let out a long sigh. The white leather dipped behind his head.

"Feeling alright?" said a husky, north England accent. Ashton felt thin fingers start to card through the tangles in his sea-mussed hair. The touch sent tingles across his scalp and down his neck.

"This is so good, man. Thanks for bringing us out here." Ashton purred before stretching until his toes cracked.

"Anytime, you're all family now." Louis replied, blowing out a plume of white smoke.

"You guys have been so good to us. If you'd have told me I'd be on this tour a year ago, I'd have laughed in your face!" Ashton smiled, his eyes still closed. The fingers in his hair brushed the shell of his ear then came to rest against the side of his face.

"It's the least I could do, I know talent when I see it and you guys reminded me of the music I listened to when I was kid. Before things got all crazy, you know?" Louis sighed.

"I know man, still, we're having fun now aren't we?" Ashton lifted his sunglasses and tilted his head back to look at Louis who was taking a long drag of a joint and letting the smoke slowly curl from his mouth into his nostrils. Ashton swallowed hard.

"We are and it's mostly thanks to you lot. You breathed some life back into us." Louis smiled down at him, scratching his scalp again. As they smiled at each other, there was the clatter of clumsy foot steps on the stairs before Harry and Michael came bursting onto the sun deck in an explosion of limbs. Louis just turned the corner of his mouth up lazily as he watched the pair roll around the floor in fits of hysterics. Ashton couldn't help but huff out a laugh too.

"For fucks sake Michael, you should not have had that last shot!" Harry heaved himself up from the ground, pulling the purple haired boy with him.

"Oi, you offered to let me do it out of your collarbone! How was I meant to refuse?" Michael laughed, his Australian accent even thicker in his intoxicated state.   
A quick glance went between Harry and Louis but it passed, a curt nod from Louis silently allowing Harry the clearance he needed. Louis' eyes ghosted over Harry's tanned chest, the skin slightly bruised and sticky from where Michael had licked and bitten the alcohol from him. Louis only realised he was tensing up when he felt Ashton wriggle under his hand, Ashton's hair tight between his clenched knuckles. He started to scratch Ashton's scalp again. He watched as Michael looked at Harry as he towelled alcohol off his skin. He was so pale compared to Harry even after all these weeks in the American sun.

"Harry, here." Louis said, bridging the gap between them, a new joint between his fingers. Harry smiled, taking the joint and leaning down to peck Louis' lips.

"Michael, you sharing this?" Harry smirked before placing the joint between his lips and sparking up. Michael looked wary but sat down beside him anyway, watching the way Harry's cheeks hollowed as he took a long, deep drag. The smoke swirled from between Harry's perfectly pink lips and over the side of the yacht.

"Have you ever...?" Harry asked, motioning to the joint.

"Umm, no, actually." Michael replied, blushing furiously. Harry smiled and turned to face Michael, pulling his legs up underneath him.

"Face me, get in close." Michael copied Harry's sitting position and shuffled in until their knees were touching. Louis was watching intently at their profiles as tan and milky white skin merged.

"Right, I'm going to take a drag then you're going to get in real close and as I exhale, you're going to inhale, okay?" Harry leaned even further towards Michael. Michael's lips were hanging open and his glassy eyes were wide in anticipation, looking every inch the Lolita. Louis crossed his legs firmly, attempting to hide the obvious enjoyment he was getting from this but his plan was foiled as Ashton shuffled closer and dropped his head in his lap.

"This is probably going to be the hottest thing I've ever seen." Ashton whispered, his head feeling light and fuzzy from the smoke. Louis nodded even though Ashton couldn't see him.   
Michael's eyes were on Harry's mouth as he took another toke on the joint. He went slightly cross-eyed as Harry's lips came closer and breathed the acrid smoke across his lips. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes and the hot feeling dissipated into his lungs. He was about to open his eyes when he felt lips brush against his. Michael leaned in, catching Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly.

"You enjoyed your first smoke then Mikey?" Louis chirped. Michael pulled back from Harry and just giggled, already feeling a slight effect from the smoke. Harry took another drag and leaned in to let Michael inhale again but this time as the last of the smoke settled in Michael's lungs, Harry was kissing him. Slow, languid and sensual. Louis thought all his birthdays had come at once and pulled his phone out of his shorts and opened up his camera. He set it to video and hit record, resting his wrist on Ashton's shoulder. With his other hand, he silently handed Ashton another joint as they sat back to watch the peep show unfolding before them.

Harry's elegant hand was resting on his knee, holding the joint that was gently burning down to his fingers whilst the other was gripping at scruffy purple hair. Michael was whimpering eagerly into his mouth and he knew he'd have to stop kissing back soon or this was going to end painfully for him when Louis got him alone later. He brought a hand up to Michael's throat and gently pushed him back until he was holding the younger boy at arms length.

Michael's cheeks were red, his wet mouth panting harshly and his dilated pupils were like chasms in his green eyes. Harry tightened his grip experimentally, the intense eye contact causing his skin to prickle. Michael gasped but bit his lip, letting out a feeble moan. Harry smirked back at him.

"Dirty boy." Harry held him there as he finished the joint, Michael's lips beginning to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Ashton pushed himself to a sitting position now, lifting the sunglasses off his face and turning to Louis, his brows furrowed in question. Louis only replied by taking a swig of his beer and keeping his eyes fixed on Harry and Michael. As Harry finally flicked the finished joint off the side of the boat, he released Michael's throat and sat back casually. Michael gasped, dragging in lungfuls of much needed air.

"I wonder if this one likes being treated like a pet too?" Louis smiled at Harry before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Ashton's hair and dragging him to sit on the floor between his knees. Ashton whimpered at the sting of his scraped knees but sat back politely on his heels, looking up at Louis.

"Fuck's sake Louis, how do you do that?" Harry's voice was pleasantly annoyed behind him.

"What? Tell just by looking at a picture of them online that they were all more than likely submissives?" Louis smirked leaning down to look Ashton in the eye.

"Yeah, that weird voodoo shit." Harry laughed.

"It's a gift." Louis said, prizing Ashton's jaw open with a slender finger. Michael was still wheezing slightly somewhere behind him. Louis spat harshly onto Ashton' tongue then pushed his mouth closed.

"You know what to do pretty boy." Louis smiled. Ashton swallowed hard, the action going straight to his groin. Opposite, Harry was pulling Michael into him, admiring the hand print on his neck.

"In some ways, I hope that doesn't go down before the show tomorrow." Harry mused, his voice sounding far away. Louis pulled Ashton up into his lap and ran his nails up and down the boys naked spine. Harry and Louis shared a knowing look and a loving smirk.

 

Downstairs at the back of the boat, Zayn and Luke had their shorts rolled up to their thighs and were dangling their legs in the cool water. Zayn was smoking a joint quietly while Luke had his face tipped up to face the sun.

"How gnarly would it be if a shark just came up and like ate our legs?" mused Zayn, his voice slow and very Northern. Luke snorted and turned to look at him.

"How many have you smoked, man?"

Zayn laughed back, "Too many I reckon, my buzz is nice though. I'm chill. You wanna go twos man?" Zayn stretched his hand out, offering the joint to Luke.

"When in Miami, right?" Luke laughed, accepting the joint and taking a drag. Luke had dabbled with weed back at school before he'd left very suddenly and been dragged around the world by this mad British boy band. He blew the smoke up into the wind and passed the cigarette back to Zayn.

"I don't think I wanna get my legs eaten." Luke laughed.

"Nah, man. That wouldn't be sick at all." Zayn said, taking another drag.

"Oi Zayn, dare you to go skinny dipping." Luke tested, taking the joint from Zayn's fingers. Zayn's eye cast down to his rolled up shorts, his long eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks as he laughed.

"Only if you do too, you lanky Aussie bastard."

"Okay Bradford, you're on!" Luke was laughing as he passed the joint back to Zayn and hauled himself up to a standing position. Zayn was laughing and looking up at him as Luke gripped the waist of his shorts.

"You asked for it." He smiled, pulling them down in one swift movement, covering himself with his hand and taking a running leap off the back of the boat. He covered Zayn in water as all six feet four inches of him hit the surface. Luke resurfaced, gasping and shaking the water from his face.

"Fuck you Malik, it's freezing! Get in here!" Luke shouted. Zayn finished the joint, shrugged and stood up. He slipped his own shorts off slowly and Luke could only watch, his mouth hanging open at Zayn's unabashed exhibitionism. Zayn sat back down and slid gracefully into the water before swimming over to Luke.

"There you go, happy now you got me naked?" Zayn muttered, water clinging to his eyelashes.

From Niall's vantage point, he could see Luke and Zayn dancing round each other and smirked. He'd cast a line out over the side and had sat back, observing the others as he waited for a fish. He'd polished off a healthy amount of beers and he was feeling mischevious. He texted Liam.

_Look at our two wee Romeos ! ;) x_

Luke was struggling to collect his thoughts into what could be a coherent sentence when there was a yell from the deck of the yacht.

"Just kiss him already, Zayn!" Liam was flipping the middle finger as he laughed from the side of the boat.

"Fuck you, Payno!" Zayn shouted back.

"No, fuck Hemmo!" came the reply. "You look like a fucking honeymooning couple out there, swimming naked!"

Zayn replied by flicking both his middle fingers back at Liam as Luke brought his elbows to rest on Zayn's shoulders, also holding up his middle fingers.

"Pretty as a picture!" Liam called as Calum giggled at his side, finishing another beer. Luke's body was warm against Zayn's back as he struggled to tread water in the cold ocean. He could feel Luke's thigh muscles working to keep him afloat against his arse.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Liam and Calum were both chanting from the side of the yacht now. Luke put all of his weight onto Zayn to dunk him below the surface. Zayn came up quickly coughing and gasping, his usually perfect black hair sticking to his face. He wiped his eyes to see Luke grinning at him, the waves lapping under his chin, that stupid lip ring glinting in the sun.

"Shut up you little fucker." Zayn laughed, still spluttering sea water out of his lungs.

"Make me." Luke challenged, biting the lip ring into his mouth. Before Luke could duck or swim away, Zayn was on him, their cold lips pressed together, the hint of tongue running over Luke's teeth.

Somewhere in the distance, there was cheering.

 

Liam could genuinely not control his laughter, Calum was propped against his side gasping for air. Through his tears, he managed to shoot a text back to Niall.

_Mission accomplished ;) come down n chill, me and cal got loads more beers x_

"Told you things get a bit crazy when there's a joint or two involved." Liam gasped, wiping at the corners of his eyes.

"You said crazy Li, not gay." Calum had just about got himself under control.

"I think Louis buys special gay weed." Liam stage whispered behind his hand. Calum laughed, his eyes going crinkled.

Niall plonked down the stairs from the upper deck to join them and planted himself on the other side of Calum.

"But seriously, Cal, you're telling me that you four have never helped each other out? Or done stuff when you've been drunk?" Liam said, turning to look at Calum who was shredding the label from his empty beer bottle.

"Michael and Luke made out for hours the night we officially become a band. We had a party at Ashton's house and everyone was really drunk and those two disappeared. I walked into Ashton's room and those two were on Ashton's bed sucking face and dry humping..."

"I suspected those two had been together. You can just tell. Just like I could tell when Haz and Lou started banging in the X Factor house. Worst kept secret ever." Liam laughed, giving Niall a knowing look.

"I'm sure one or all of us has been tempted on this tour though." Calum was blushing now.

Liam pulled Calum into his side and planted a kiss on top of his head. Niall took his empty beer bottle and placed it on the floor, taking Cal's hand and entwining their fingers. The trio sighed and relaxed into a comfortable silence. Finally, Niall spoke, his voice rusty from being quiet for so long.

 

"You know, you don't just have to ask your own band...?"


End file.
